Faith Yamanaka
'Character Profile' Faith Yamanaka 'Character First Name' Faith 'Character Last Name' Yamanaka 'IMVU Username' FaithRyouNexus 'Nickname (optional)' (none) 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 03/03/194 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Yonshigakurian 'Height' 4'3" 'Weight' 80lbs 'Blood Type' B 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Faith is a rather polite and kind young girl, she could be considered a little lady for how well spoken and polite she is. Being an only child she is rather shy and prefers to be alone inside her own mind as she puts most of her time into studying and focusing on working on her knowledge rather than physical strength. However she is very optimistic with her outlook on life having had a very happy childhood so far she has no reason to think bad things will happen. However starting at the Academy makes Faith have to come out of her comfort zone in her own mind and be social with others helping her grown as a person.. 'Behaviour' Faith is a well behaved and proper little girl who is usually vary silent she prefers to not speak unless spoken to. Having a very happy child hood she has been given all the comfort and access to books. She would always be found curled up with a children’s book somewhere instead of being outside playing with the other children. 'Nindo (optional)' "It's not what you have in life that matters it is what you did to earn it that counts." 'Summoning' None 'Bloodline/Clan' Yamanaka 'Ninja Class' Acadamy Student 'Element One' Fire 'Element Two' 'Weapon of choice' Not Trained Yet 'Strengths' Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses' Taijutsu 'Chakra colour' Red 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now:? Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' None-yet 'Allies' All Yamanaka's and members of Yonshigakure 'Enemies' None yet 'Background Information' Faith was born in the land of fire as a baby she was spoiled by both of her parents by being exposed to all the arts and knowledge that the land of Fire''' could offer for the tiny infant. She was taught at home by her mother as soon as she learned to speak at the age of two her mother started teaching her how to read and how to write though not perfectly Faith knew each and every one of her letters by the age of three. Every Night her father would sit with her and together they would read stories and laugh. At the age of Four Faith would learn her place as a young girl was in the home and would start to help her mother around the house though she was young she knew how to help wash dishes and how to make tea. She loved having tea parties with her mom and cousins and her teddy bear cookie that she never left the house without. Faith would start to go at the age of five with her father into their flower shop inside the village where she would help out and watch the young Shinobi running around the village. She asked her father when she was going to be able to join the academy like the others and he told her when she turned Six. However on her sixth birthday instead of being registerd for the Acadamy her family moved to Yonshigakure. She has lived there for the last six years and has been in the Acadamy their training. Faith is still working on coming out of her shell she still prefers to keep to herself though she has started making friends and instead of spending all he time at home she prefers to spend time out in the village with her friends shoping and doing girly things. Faith would still help out at home she knew that overall she had to help her mother untill such time that she graduated the acadamy and went out to train with whomever her Sensei might be. Faith knew that there were other Yamanaka in the village though she didn't know them her parents kept pictures of all her family members in the house and though she didn't reconize a few of them she had never bothered to ask what happeded to them or were they where. Though she wanted to ask so many questions she kept them to herself. She learned to cook and clean wile training at the Acadamy and was now getting vary skilled in Ninjutsu however she was not so good at Taijutsu she had almost failed that class twice now since she was smaller and skinnier then most of the others in her class but she was starting to get good and work on her skills so that she would graduate this year and show everyone in her Family that she could be a Shinobi. '''Roleplaying Library ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' Suzuki Saiyuki Approved by: Namikaze Jinora Category:Genin Category:Status check